


[VID] Magic Carpet Ride

by colls



Category: Stargate (1994)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: "Why don't you come with me, little boy, on a magic carpet ride"





	[VID] Magic Carpet Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarashina_Nikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarashina_Nikki/gifts).



Magic Carpet Ride cover performed by Stonefield

  
  
[DW post](https://swannee.dreamwidth.org/129446.html) | [YouTube](https://youtu.be/9QlpYZ4sLPc)  
  


password: stargate  



End file.
